The Reunion
by Supernatural8251
Summary: The ronins met up after a long time, and the must work together as a team again to find a missing team member, fight against a new evil and to figure out a mystery that could result in a dramatic change for one of the te
1. Chapter 1

The Reunion  
  
By: Angelrain3251  
  
A/N: This is an after Talpa type of story. I did not have Mia marry any of the Ronins, since I hate those types of couplings.  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
It was very late by the time he got home, and as he opened the front door of his apartment, he heard the faint ringing of the phone. He ran to the nearest phone, which was in the kitchen, and breath a sigh of relieve that he had picked it up before the caller hung up. "Hello?" he said waiting for the sweet voice of his fiancée, Renita, whom he had thought, had called him. Instead he was greeted with, " Hi, Cye! Long time no see!" By an unregistered male voice. Cye stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out who the caller was. "Cye? It's me, Kento. You still there?" "Kento! Is it really you?" Cye asked in shock. "Yep, its me buddy. So how have things be going for you?" "Everything has been going great, though I miss the gang. Have you talked to any of them?" Cye asked, curious about what the 'gang' was up to. "Um, that's why I called you actually. It's been what 5 years since we've talked to each other?" Kento replied. "Well, actually it's been 8 years." Cye corrected him. "Well anyway, I was wondering if you would like to come to a reunion. It'll be next weekend, at my family's restaurant. Mama would really like to see you all again. Plus she said that she has some new recipes that she wants us all to try out. So do you think you can come? I've already talked to Ryo and Sage and they said they were coming. I can't find Rowen though. No one has really seen him." Cye smiled in the fact of seeing his friends, but frowned about the fact Rowen was missing. "Sure I'll come. Could I bring someone with me though?" Kento replied, "Sure! The more the merrier! So I'll see you next weekend?" "Yes Kento." Then the doorbell rang, and Cye looked out the kitchen window to see Renita at the front door. "Um, Kento I need to get off the phone, I have company, but I'll see you next weekend. Bye." "Okay Cye, bye." With that Cye hung up the phone and walked to the front door to greet Renita. "Hi, what took you so long dear?" Renita asked Cye as she gave him a kiss. "A phone call from a old friend." "Oh really? Was this 'old friend' a girl?" "No, Kento was a friend of mine that I met in Japan. He invited me to a reunion next weekend. Would you like to come?" Renita smiled and said "I would love to come with you and meet your old friends, but will Ken- what's his name, mind if I came?" "Its Kento, and I already asked him and he said, and I quote 'The more the merrier." Renita smiled at her husband-to-be and gentle kissed him on the lips before walking towards the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

1.1 Chapter 2  
  
The young man woke up tiredly, and shot a deathly glare at the phone, which had woken him up from his peaceful slumber. He reached over and picked up the phone, holding at his ear. "Hello?" He said tiredly. " Hey Ryo!" "Ugh! Do you have any idea what time it is!" Ryo practically yelled into the phone. Then he realized who it was on the phone, that bubbly attitude had to be only on person- "Kento is that you?" "It was the last time I looked in the mirror!" "Haha, very funny. What's with the jokes? You going to clown college?" Ryo asked Kento, not certain if Kento would kid about becoming a clown or if he would tell him he was. "Haha very funny. Listen I got hold of Cye finally and he said he was coming- he's bring a friend with him as well." The though of having the whole gang together after 8 long years, made all his grumping about loosing sleep disappear. "That's great!" Ryo said into the phone. "We now have Sage and Cye coming as well. Add you, Mia, Yuli, White Blaze and I and we'll have most of the gang together." "Yeah, but we still have to find Rowen." Kento said into the phone. "Well, maybe he'll show up soon." Ryo said to Kento. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"What do you mean that you're pregnant?!" he yelled at his girlfriend, Kathy, whom was taking everything very calmly. "Just what I said, I'm pregnant, you know we did it together, one of your little guys got in, and now I'm PG." She said, sounding like she was talking to a little kid. "I know all about how it works, but I though you'd taken the pill?" He said to her, more calm about it now. "Well, it might have not truly worked" She started to say. "Why would it not work?" He asked her questionably. "Um, I took a Tylenol instead of my pill?" "You mean to say that you never even took the pill!" "Well sorry about not taking it, it tasted funny!" She yelled at him "Well the taste wouldn't have been nearly as bad as you being PG is!" "Oh hush up! There's nothing we can do to change it, so we'll just have to live with it! Its not like we're 13 year old teenagers that are underage! We are 22 years old." She told him. He sat there, a look of pure anger faded away; reveling a look of happiness flashed a new. He smiled at her and said, " Since we are gonna be parents soon, we might as well get married, I mean we both love each other enough to get into this mess, we might as well stay together and finish it." She looked at him silently and finally said, "Okay, we might as well do it now." "Okay, lets go." They turned around and walked out the door of their apartment. Just as they left the apartment, the phone began to ring. Finally the answering machine came on and the person left a message: "Hey Rowen, its me Sage. I finally found your number at the bottom of my duffel bag-how it got there I'll never know. Anyway, Kento is having a reunion for the gang and everyone else is already coming. If you want to join in, it'll be at Kento's parents' restaurant. Bring a friend if you like. Hope to see you soon, bye."-Beep! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
1 Next Week  
  
Knock, knock!! The door was being loudly banged on. "I'm coming, I'm coming!! Geez already!" Kento said as he made his way to the door. He had been getting everything for the reunion ready at that time, since it was to start in a few hours. Kento opened the door to find Sage standing there with Mia and Yulie. "Hey guys!!! Good thing you're here, I need some help with getting things together for the reunion. Could you help?" A few hours later everything was set up, and the four were expecting the rest of the gang to show up. "So are they all coming?" Mia asked Kento, as they sat down for a break. "I think so. Ryo is coming with White Blaze and Cye is coming too. Cye's bring a friend with him as well. I don't know about Rowen though. We haven't seen or heard from him in a long time." Sage, who was listening to the conversation, added "I managed to find Rowen's phone number at the bottom of my duffel bag and I called him. I got the answering machine though, so I don't know if he'll come or not." Kento sighed, "Well at least we have most of the gang together. Just then a knock came to the door and Yulie ran to open it. "Hi Ryo, White Blaze." The 18-year-old said. "Hey buddy what are you up to?" Ryo said as he entered the apartment with White Blaze. "Hi Ryo." The other three said as he sat down at the table they were seated at. "Where's Cye?" Ryo asked. "He should be here anytime now since his flight left yesterday afternoon." Kento said to them. At that time there was a knock at the door once more. "That must be Cye now." Kento went to open the door, surprised to see Rowen and a girl standing there. "Rowen! You managed to make it huh?" Kento said hugging his friend. "Yes Kento, I got Sage's message on the answering machine and we decided to come." At that time the three of them had made it to were the others were seated. "Hi Rowen." Yulie said as he walked over to hug him. The girl that was standing there silently was finally introduced to everyone. "Um, guys this is my wife Katharine McCoy." Katharine smiled and shook each ones hand. The others were in shock as to the fact that Rowen was married. "Um, so where's Cye?" Rowen asked, to get rid of the silence. "He should be here soon, he's bring a friend with him." Kento answered as he went get chairs for the two new arrivals. "So um how long have you been married to Katharine?" Sage asked Rowen. "Um, a week." He replied. Before any more questions could be asked a knock came from the door. "I'll get it." Mia said as she answered the door. Standing there was Cye and a very pretty lady. "Um, come in." Kento came back to the room just as the two of them came in. "Hey buddy! Long time no see!" He said as he hugged Cye. Looking at the woman, "Who is this?" he asked. "This is my fiancee, Renita Griffen." 


End file.
